Love In The Strangest People
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Sequel to A Rose for Beautifly. May and Drew travel around grudgingly. But not really. Along the way, they'll discover that some things are just not what they seem to be... If you haven't read prequel, plz do. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love In The Strangest People

This is the sequel to A Rose For Beautifly. Someone requested it, so yeah. NO, I don't own Pokemon. Sadly.  I don't even think It's supposed to have more than one chappie, but who cares…

May couldn't believe it. She had confessed her feelings, and did not get ANYTHING out of that… BOY! Boys were so confusing. They could say one thing and mean another. Still, she wondered if she had ran away too soon. For some reason, she felt something was missing. Suddenly, she remembered.

" Ack! Skitty! Oh no, what if something bad happened to my poor Skitty?!" May panicked. Worried, she put on her jacket and ran out the door, only to find Skitty with…

" A rose and a piece of paper?" May wondered, cradling the cat-like Pokemon back in her room. Taking the piece of paper and the flower from Skitty, she saw some writing on the paper. Looking at it, she saw:

Dear May,

This is for you. My Beautifly.

Drew

" OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" May screeched, waking up her poor Skitty, who meowed weakly. Running out of the Pokemon center, she barely met up with Drew, who was just leaving. " Drew? What are you doing? It's dangerous leaving at night." May asked, panting. Smiling with a flick of his hair, the boy replied,

" It is for YOU."

" WHY YOU…YOU…. BOY!!" May stuttered, unable to think of what to say. " Oh, um, did you give me this? Or is it a prank?" Drew flushed slightly.

" Yeah…I was the one who gave that to you…" There was an akward moment of silence, when Drew said, " I have to leave."

" But-"

" We'll see each other at the contest or something. Bye."

" WAIT!" May yelled. Turning around, Drew was surprised to find that his lips were touching May's. At first he stiffened, but then he deepened it, only to find she pulled away.

"Um…"

" See you at the contest tomorrow!" May smiled, then ran back into the center. Drew touched his lips, then smiled.

" May… Thank you…" Turning around, he left behind the center. The only thing in his mind was that kiss.

Press that review button…

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Love In The Strangest People

Remember; reading and reviewing are good for your health! Also, please note that May's in a region I CREATED.

May woke up because Skitty was pawing her and meowing nervously.

" Hm? Yes, I know, Today's the contest. WHAT? OH MY GOSH, TODAY'S THE CONTEST!!" May jumped up and changed, Skitty following close behind. She ran out the door.

" Hi! I'm your host, Marian! And these are our judges; (now she goes through that thing she does) (yes, I made that up.) Welcome to Orika city's contest! Today we'll be viewing many young coordinators, who all dream of winning the prestigious ribbon cup! But first, they have to collect all six ribbons. So let's hear it for our first contestant, Drew!" The smug, emerald haired boy walked out and threw a poke ball.

" Flygon! Come on out!" The green and red dragon like pokemon came out and cried in recognition of its trainer's voice.

" Use sandstorm! Then follow with dragonbreath!" Drew called out. After the appeals were over, the screen revealed the final eight. (Is it eight, four, or six? Please tell me!)

" The people going on to the next round are May, Drew, Andrew, Cathy, Mike, Alana, Karen and Jesslana. (Jessie I think) First up is; Drew versus Jesslana!" Marian shouted. " Please step forward. You have three minutes. BEGIN!"

" Roselia, come on out!" Drew shouted. The green grass pokemon came out.

" Come out, Dustox!" Jessie yelled. The butterfly like pokemon came out.

" Roselia, use magical leaf!"

" Dustox, counter with silver wind!" The silvery wind blew back the opposing attack, causing Drew to loose some points. May stared anxiously at the screen in the waiting room.

" Roselia, use magical leaf!" This time, it hit its target. Now the two were equal in points. "Roselia, use sunny day, then solar beam!" Jessie's eyes widened, and before she knew it, her Dustox had fainted. (Yes, I know, bug is good against grass, but I HAD to make it end; I'm not good at battles. Heh.)

" The winner is Drew with his Roselia!" Marian shouted. Next up is May against Andrew!"

" Good battle." May muttered as she passed Drew, hoping he wouldn't hear.

" Good luck." Drew smirked. May smiled faintly and went out on stage.

" Same as always; 3 minutes. Begin!" Marian smiled.

" Come on out, Glaceon!" May threw a poke ball. The ice pokemon came out and stretched in preparation.

" Vaporeon! Time for a fight!" Andrew yelled. The water pokemon came out and called.

" Glaceon use ice beam!" May ordered.

" Counter with water gun!" Andrew yelled. The two attacks collided, the ice so cold, it froze the water.

" Glaceon, get on the ice and use tackle!" The pokemon jumped on the ice and came at the Vaporeon at full speed. Andrew's points went down.

" Vaporeon, use ice beam!" Andrew said.

" Uh, Glaceon! Use water pulse!" The two attacks collided, and ice once again froze the water.

" Vaporeon, use tackle!" Andrew called confidently.

" He's using the same tactic May used against him." Drew realized. May smirked and called out to her Glaceon.

" Ice shard!" Glaceon fired out pieces of ice at Vaporeon before it could finish its tackle. Andrew's points went down lower.

" Time's almost up!" Marian called.

" Glaceon, use Blizzard!"

" Vaporeon, Hydro pump!" The two attacks collided and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Glaceon was left standing. Vaporeon had fainted.

" And the winner is May with her Glaceon!" (Yeah, I know, totally not realistic. But who cares?)

" Next is Cathy against Mike! Come on out!" Marian smiled.

" Since when did you get a Glaceon?" Drew asked May when she entered the waiting room.

" A few months ago. My Eevee and I were training in Sinnoh about a few months Ash beat the elite four there, when it just evolved in the snowstorm. It must have been that ice rock." May said. She released her Glaceon.

" Hi there. Remember me?" Drew smiled at the blue pokemon. It nodded and licked Drew on the face. May returned her Glaceon.

" So how are your pokemon? Did you get any new ones?" May asked.

" Well, I got a new Golem and Bagon. The pokemon I bought with are Roselia, Flygon, Masquerain, Golem and Bagon. I'm training the Bagon to be a Salamance." (Is that how you spell it?)

" Wow. A Bagon? I have a moonstone, but I'm not completely sure if I want my Skitty to evolve." May sighed.

" Why don't you ask it?" Drew suggested.

" Good idea. Come out, Skitty!" The cat like pokemon came out. " See this moonstone? If you want, it could evolve you. So what do you say?"

" Nyah!" Skitty meowed and stared at the rock. Slowly, it reached out a paw and touched it. Skitty began to glow and turned into Delcatty.

" Haha! Well, now I'm going to have to call you Delcatty." May smiled softly.

" So what pokemon do you have with you?" Drew asked May.

" I have Glaceon, Skitty- I mean Delcatty, Beautifly, Blaziken and Leafeon." May said. " I found another Eevee somewhere…" The girl sighed.

" The winner is Mike with his Pachirisu!" Marian cheered. " Next up is Alana versus Karen! These contestants both already have two ribbons in this region, so this battle should be exciting!"

" Um, about yesterday night…" May said awkwardly.

" Oh, yeah… um, heh." Drew stammered.

" I'm sorry."

" No, no, it's okay. I, er, kind of liked it even." Drew nearly choked on his own words and turned red. Both coordinators turned away.

" And the winner is Karen and her Roserade!" Marian called out to the excited crowd. " And now, here are the matches for the next round." The screen flashed, showing the people going on to the next round. " First up is….!"

Plz review and tell me who you want to fight with who. I have a problem involving not being able to make decisions. Heh. A review a day keeps my anger away! Laughs


	3. Chapter 3

Love In The Strangest People

Thx to ALL those that review! You make my day! And once again; a review a day keeps my anger away! Lol

May's heart pounded as the screen flashed.

" May versus Drew! Come on up!" Marian cheered happily. May glanced at the lime haired coordinator next to her a managed a grin.

" I'm going to win for sure!" She smiled confidently.

" I wouldn't be so sure if I were you…" Drew smirked. The two went out on stage.

" You have three minutes! Begin!"

" Glaceon! Are you ready to give it your all?" May released the blue pokemon, who purred and called to its trainer's voice.

" Roselia! Come on out!" Drew yelled. Roselia appeared on stage.

" Glaceon! Ice beam!" May commanded.

It would be bad if that hit… Drew thought. " Roselia! Dodge and use petal dance!" unfortunately for Drew, he was too late, and the ice beam hit Roselia. Drew lost half his points.

" Glaceon! Ice beam again!"

" Roselia! Dodge and use petal dance!" Roselia jumped out of the ice's way and obeyed Drew. May lost one-fourth of her points. " Petal dance again!"

" Glaceon! Dodge it!"

" Aim at it! Magical leaf!" Drew yelled. May lost more points. Now the two were even.

" One minute left!" Marian shouted. " This is going to have a lot of tension!"

" Roselia! Solar beam!" Drew shouted.

" Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" May called out. (Again? This Glaceon has no talent…) A huge boom sounded. Both May and Drew were blown back. When they could see again, May had just a little more points left. Roselia had fainted. (Sorry Drew fans, but ice is good against grass. Duh.)

" And the winner is May!" Marian yelled. " Let's hear it for May!" The crowd erupted.

" Roselia, return. You deserve a long rest." Drew held Roselia's poke ball. The two coordinators walked outside to wait for the next round. (I don't think they can do that, but it's a fan FICTION!!!)

" You did…good." Drew muttered.

" Did you just compliment me?" May asked, a little stunned.

" Uh, yeah. What of it" Drew asked.

" Nothing… it just doesn't happen much…" May sighed and sat down. Drew joined her.

" So have you seen Soledad around?" Drew asked.

" Yeah. I FINALLY beat her!" May cheerfully grinned. " I got my second ribbon from beating her."

" Yeah? I have two ribbons too."

" So, um…"

" Er…?

" I've been thinking about it a lot." May admitted.

" About what?"

" The other night, when we…" May looked away and blushed a deep crimson.

" Oh…yeah. How come we haven't, you know…done it again?" Drew asked. It was his turn to blush.

" Why not?" May asked. This took Drew back a little. Slowly their eyes closed and they got closer, when…

" OH MY GOSH! IT'S DREWSY! WITH THAT IDIOT GIRL MAY! WHAT'S HE DOING WITH A GIRL LIKE HER?!" Those voices could be none other than fan girls. May frowned at first, and then smiled.

" It just so happens he prefers me over you all, so I say back away or you might get that pretty little outfit of yours dirty…" The brunette winked at the lead fan girl and splashed a conveniently near mud puddle toward the girls. Mud splashed all over their clothes.

" ACK! MY CLOTHES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I PAYED FOR THIS…" the lead girl stormed off. The other girls followed, shooting dirty looks at May, who ignored them.

" Your comebacks have improved a lot I see." Drew commented.

" You bet. You aren't getting any where with your fan girls, so I decided to help." May smiled.

" That was Ashley, the lead fan girl. Her skirt is so small and her shirt is so tight, I swear that with her makeup, she looks like a Solrock gone mad!" Drew chuckled lightly. (Yes, I know he's kind of OOC. Ok, fine. REALLY OOC. Happy now?)

" And the winner is Karen with a stunning defeat by a combination of aromatherapy and petal dance!" Marian yelled. " Let's hear it for… KAREN!" (Karen is my best friend, so yeah…) " Now for the final round… Karen versus May! Both are famous in other regions, so this should be interesting!"

" All right. It's my turn. Wish me luck!" May ran back in. Drew looked at her as she ran back in. Lots of luck…

" 3 MINUTES! BEGIN!"

" Roserade! You've got the stage!"

" Glaceon! Come out and use Ice beam!" The attack hit directly. Karen smirked.

" Roserade, Ingrain." Karen's points went up slightly. May cursed in her head, and then called out to Glaceon.

" Use Ice beam, then use blizzard on it and hit it to pieces to use Ice shard!"

" Wow! May has just used a combination of two moves to use a move her pokemon doesn't even know!" Marian said, astonished. The move hit again. Karen's points went down even more.

" Roserade, keep with that ingrain and use magical leaf." Karen said calmly. Leafs flew at Glaceon and hit the ice type pokemon. Half of May's points went down. At first the two were even, but ingrain butted in, giving Karen more points.

" I know! Glaceon! Use tackle on that Roserade!" May gritted her teeth.

" Roserade, petal dance."

" Glaceon! Use Ice beam and tackle the ice instead!" May called.

" What in the world is she doing?" Drew wondered, coming in.

" Now hop on that big piece and use blizzard!" May yelled. Glaceon jumped on a large piece and obeyed May. Now the terrain was snowy, with bits of ice. Karen's Roserade slipped and fell.

" Now's your chance Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" Glaceon nimbly hopped on the ice that covered the stage and attacked the Roserade squarely.

" Time's up! The winner is May by a hair! I am proud to present you your very own Orika ribbon! Congratulations!" Marian gave May a red ribbon with a blossom on it's emblem. As the crowd filed out, Drew approached May, who returned Glaceon.

" I'm proud of you. Thanks, Glaceon."

" Good job." Drew smiled faintly. May beamed.

" Thanks! Looks like I beat you this time!" She stuck her tongue at him.

" Not for long." Drew snickered.

" HEY! WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" The brunette shouted. Drew laughed.

" It means I'll beat you in the Grand festival. I honestly think you aren't even going to make it." May chased him all the way to the pokemon center.

"I'm going to be staying here tonight. You?" May asked.

" I think I'm going to leave."

" What? But it's dangerous at night!" May whined.

" For you." Drew said smugly.

" It is NOT!"

" Then prove it. You're coming with me."

" What?"

" I said PROVE that you're not afraid of the dark."

" That's not what I said!" May objected, but Drew saw her flinch slightly.

" Oh yeah? Want to bet on that?"

" N-no…"

" Too bad. You're coming with me." Drew grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. May grabbed onto him, then let go, blushing slightly.

" So that must prove you're afraid of the dark."

" I am not!"

" Okay then. Race you." Drew ran off.

" H-hey! Wait for me!" May ran after Drew. This might be fun…

I demand a total of at least five new reviews before I submit another chapter.  Thx to those who actually review!


	4. Chapter 4

Love In the Strangest People

YAY! Thank you SO much to ALL of you that reviewed! Reviews make me happy! (Or maybe it's the sugar…) Anyway, if you guys want more fluff, write it in your reviews plz. Thx.

" DREW! DON'T LEAVE ME! WAAAAIIIIITTTT!!!!" May whined. Drew laughed. May panted, when suddenly, she tripped on a rock that came out of NOWHERE!!! (DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!!!) She rolled down a conveniently place slope and fell on Drew, and they continued rolling until May managed to stop them somehow. Drew grunted, but managed a smile.

" I'm SO sorry! I wasn't looking and-"

" That's okay. I know that clumsy is your middle name!" Drew teased.

" HEY!!" May shouted.

" Hey, look! The stars seem to be forming a heart!" Drew pointed out. Indeed, some stars seemed to be forming a heart. Drew stared at the velvety blackness that seemed to extend past beyond his dreams. The night sky was a dream cloth, and the stars were the bits of imagination that came together to form his dreams. He closed his eyes and let the wind ruffle his hair. May stared hard at the sky.

" It looks like a kangaroo-frog jumping over a jelly beanstalk!" She declared, breaking Drew out of his daydream- I mean night-dream. (Want to know what he was thinking? Think dirty thoughts.)

"…May, is it me, or do you ALWAYS act like a ten year old? May, you're 14!!" Drew exclaimed, irritated.

" Drew you naughty boy! What's wrong with having an imagination? I bet even YOU had one before. I think you lost it when you were busy growing up." May winked at the rather flustered boy.

" But my appeals are better than yours!" Drew smirked.

" They are just fragments of what you lost a long time ago. Kind of like a pathway to your imagination that has been locked up for a long time. Only when you do appeals does that imagination of yours have the chance to shine!" May wagged her finger sternly. " Like the door to a heroic rescue involving dragons, princesses, knights and a BIG stone castle!" May cheerfully grinned.

" You know, for a second there, I thought you were acting mature." Drew rolled his eyes. May grinned devilishly.

" Mature? I'll show you mature." She slowly started to close up the space between them, when…"

" OMIGOSH! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE THIS GIRL, DREWSY!" It was Ashley, who was staring at the two in disbelief.

" What if I do?" Drew groaned.

" I know you don't. I mean, LOOK at the way you look at me!" Ashley squealed. (If you want me to describe it, he was looking at her in the I wish You-would-cease-to-exist-then-vanish-into-pieces-of-ash-and-fly-into-outer-space-and-be-forever-forgotten-so-me-and-May-can-be-alone-for-ONCE kind of way.) May rolled her eyes.

" Have you EVER been rejected by a boy before? I'll show you what it feels like. Delcatty! Come on out and use double slap LIGHTLY on this girl!" Delcatty came out and immediately obeyed, causing Ashley to shriek in fear.

" I'll leave for now, but SOMEDAY I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Ashley ran away.

" You've been rejected before?" Drew asked, wide eyed.

" I don't want to talk about it…" May looked away.

" At least his name?"

" Okay… His name Brad Willow." (WHAT? May MAPLE, Brendan BIRCH, why not willow?) Drew visibly flinched.

" Tell me…did this Brad have blonde-brown hair and hazel eyes?" Drew gritted his teeth. May looked up in surprise.

" Yes! Did you know him?"

" This Brad happens to be my childhood 'friend'… that stole one of my pokemon." Drew glared at the sky.

" REALLY? Did it happen to be a blue Roselia with lightning bolts on the sides?" May asked. Drew nodded.

" I got another Roselia that has been a great friend and partner, but it will never replace that other Roselia… It's hard to find shiny pokemon like that…" Drew gazed off. May fell asleep after a while. Drew gazed at her ever so softly and brushed his lips against her cheek before he too, fell

Drew woke up to the bitter taste of Dandelion juice on his tongue. Spitting it out, he looked behind him to see May cheerfully gathering dandelions and ripping of the ends to get more juice, then putting the juice in a small bowl and putting in small, purple flowers.

" What are you doing?"

" Making nectar milk. It helps me think in the morning." May stirred in more flowers and dandelion juice. (Yea, I know. Kinda not-really-staying-on-track…)

" But the Dandelion juice is so bitter. How can you drink it?"

" I put in these flowers that only grow in my mom's garden. They contain nectar that tastes like sugar." May said, completely engrossed in her work. When she finished, she gulped down the liquid, and then smiled at Drew.

" Okay! Let's go!"

May poked around nearly every corner of the place they were walking, looking for something, and irritating Drew.

" What ARE you looking for?" Drew asked.

" A Dratini. I know they are kinda rare, but- hey, look! A blue roselia!" May shouted. Drew whirled around, only to see nothing. May giggled.

" Gotcha!"

" Hey look a Dratini!" Drew pointed behind May.

" I don't believe you."

" No, SERIOUSLY! Look!" May turned around, and sure enough, there was a Dratini, staring at the two.

" OH LOOK!! IT'S SO CUTE!" May grinned. Come out, Leafeon!" A poke ball flew out and out came the grass type.

" Use vine whip!" May ordered. (It CAN learn that…right?) Leafeon obeyed, striking the dragon type. " Razor leaf!" leaves flew out, but they missed. The Dratini unleashed a twister toward Leafeon. It was a perfect hit.

" Leafeon! Oh no… That's it! Use Giga Drain!" Leafeon absorbed the energy back. Dratini was getting battered. " Great! Go, ultra ball!" The ball rocked once… twice…Three times! " Yes! I caught a Dratini!" May cheered and returned Leafeon. Drew shook his head.

" You are so immature." He yawned and started walking again. May harrumphed.

" You could at least congratulate me!" The brunette smiled, then released her Dratini and gave it a potion.

" When you get more experience, maybe someday you'll turn into a Dragonite!" May told the Dratini. It blinked at its new owner, and then happily cheered. Drew stopped.

" Did you hear that?" He asked.

" Hear what?" May asked.

" I heard a crunch…" Drew frowned.

" Ariados! String shot!" A voice came out from the bushes. An Ariados jumped out of the shadows and attacked May. The girl cried out and tried to pull back, but the attack was too…sticky. Drew frowned and pulled out a poke ball.

" Come out, Golem! Use Rock Tomb and surround that Ariados!" Rocks fell around the Ariados and trapped it.

" Ack! My precious, dear Ariados!" Harley ran out from the bushes to try and free his pokemon, but to no avail.

" Dratini! You're still out! Use Twister on Harley!" May ordered the blue pokemon. It unleashed the attack multiple times at Harley at an extremely fast rate. (Maybe it has a grudge against Cacturnes…) Harley yelped.

" Return, Ariados!" He turned back and glared at May. " SOMEDAY I'LL GET MY REVENGE!" Then he ran away like the crazy maniac he was. Drew stared after him. "Dratini, use slam on this stupid String shot." May shouted out. The pokemon continuously slammed the net until May broke free.

" Thanks Dratini! Let's see what moves you know…" May took out her Pokedex and scanned Dratini. " Um… Twister, Slam, Dragon rage and Agility! That means a few more levels and you'll evolve!" May smiled at the small dragon pokemon. Drew returned his Golem.

" We need to move May. Come on." Drew started walking again. May looked annoyed and returned her Dratini.

" You know Drew, I think you are WAY to serious. Loosen up a little!" May shook the emerald haired boy.

" …" Drew remained silent. May sighed.

" Drew, enjoy your life while YOU STILL HAVE ONE!!!" May shrieked. Drew rolled his eyes.

" And…?"

" I think you need to be a little more… happy." May's words made Drew flinch. He kept walking straight on the path.

" May, we are going to Lapura city. Focus on that instead of my troubles."

" Troubles?" May asked. Drew twitched.

" Shush and move."

" WOW! LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT'S HUGE!" May exclaimed with stars in her eyes. (Of course, not literally…) Drew snorted.

" All there is a bunch of shopping malls and a pokemon center. Not to mention a gym, a park, and some restaurants." The said boy flicked his hair. " We'll stay here tonight. The grass was…itchy."

" That's because grass is what it is. I'm going to go shopping. Ta ta!" May happily skipped off. Drew shook his head.

" Come on out, Bagon!" The rock head pokemon came out. " We're going to the park to train. You ready?" Bagon nodded its head and trotted on with its trainer.

May glanced around nervously as she read a coordinator magazine. Frantically, she scanned the page again.

" I am NOT going out with Drew! Who in the world wrote this?" May exclaimed.

" I did." A woman with blonde hair and sunglasses stared at her with wide, azure eyes. She wore a brown turtleneck and some jeans. Her hair was clipped to the back of her head, and she held a notepad. (If you want something shorter, here: Brock would stare at her.)

" You? I am NOT with Drew. This is false information!" May shouted. Some people turned to look at her.

" Shush!" The woman said. " This is a book store. My name is Addison from Coordinators Daily."

" What makes you think me and Drew are together?!" May hissed angrily. Addison looked at May slyly.

" I tend to sneak around here and there, if you know what I mean. And why deny you and Drew aren't going out? After all, I saw you two kiss." Addison winked at the brunette, who inwardly flinched. How does she know that? May thought furiously.

" W-what?!" May sputtered.

" Ah, so you DON'T deny it?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

" I-I need to go." May dropped the magazine and ran out the store. Addison looked after her.

" I'm keeping my eye on you two…" Addison went back to browsing magazines.

May ran right out of the department store and went to the park to train with Dratini. She couldn't stand that woman. I mean, imagine! Butting into other people's business like that… May thought desperately as she ran into someone.

" Hey, take it easy May! What's going on?" Drew asked, worried. Bagon scratched the ground.

" She saw us!" May panted, out of breath.

" Who saw us what?" Drew asked, getting a bad feeling. Under a whisper, May muttered,

" She saw us kiss."

" WHO?"

" That woman…Addison!" May blurted out. Drew stared at May as she described Addison fully.

" Don't worry about it too much. We're leaving tomorrow morning, so chill. Why don't we spar?" Drew suggested. May smiled and nodded.

" Go, Dratini!" Dratini appeared and looked around at the terrain.

" Bagon! Get in there!" Bagon yawned and stepped up.

" Dratini! Twister!" May ordered. " Watch out for that Bagon!"

" Bagon, counter with ember!" The two attacks collided, knocking both pokemon back.

" Bagon! Ember once again!"

" Dratini! Agility and dodge it!" Dratini barely dodged the oncoming attack. " Now use Slam!" Dratini slammed into Bagon.

" Bagon! Get back up and use Bite!" Bagon bit Dratini as hard as it could. (I think this will turn out to be a tie…)

" Bagon! Ember!" Fire hit Dratini, and it got burned. " Yes! This will make it easier!" Drew smiled. Dratini began to shed its skin. Drew was surprised for a second, but then he remembered. " Shed skin…should have known." May glanced at Dratini. Suddenly, the two pokemon began glowing. May and Drew both stepped back as the evolved forms came out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know it's not very realistic for the pokemon to be evolving ALREADY, but I think you can deal with it. AND, once again, I request 5 reviews bfore the next chappie comes up. Thx!


	5. Chapter 5

Love In The Strangest People

---------------------------------------

HIYAS! Sorry I haven't updated. Maple Story is SOOOOOO addicting! Especially level 30+ those of you that play know what I mean. Anyways, if you want fluff, I'm HAPPY to give it to you. Tell me what you think!

--------------------------------------------

" YAY! A DRAGONAIR! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO TURN INTO A DRAGONITE!" May shouted with glee. Drew smirked.

" Shelgon has better defense. It'll be hard to defeat. Shelgon, use Ember and combine that with Dragon breath!" Drew ordered.

" Dragonair! Use Dragon Rush and follow with Aqua Tail!" May ordered. The two attacks combined into a loud explosion. At the end, both pokemon fainted.

" Return Dragonair. Thank you for a job well done." May smiled at the poke ball.

" Return Shelgon." Shelgon disappeared in a flash of red light.

" They learned new moves! I'm so happy!" May cheered. (Yes, I know that's near impossible, but Dawn's Pachirisu learned Discharge (lvl29), and that's impossible for a pokemon with such low hp!) " Um, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail, Twister and Agility. What about you?" May put her pokedex back.

" Dragon Breath, Ember, Zen head butt and Protect. Better than yours." May stuck out her tongue and ran off to the poke center. Drew followed.

----------------------------------------------

" Nurse Joy, can you heal my pokemon?" May held out her poke balls.

" Me too." Drew handed Nurse Joy red and white balls.

" All right. Come back in 30 minutes. I'll have them all checked up!" Nurse Joy smiled happily.

" May?" A voice called from behind them. May turned around.

" Misty! It's good to see you!" The two girls hugged.

" Dawn's here too. She's on the videophone with her mom. Come on!" Misty led May to the raven-haired coordinator who had just hung up.

" Hi! You must be May! I'm Dawn!" The girl greeted.

" I've heard SO much about you!" May pulled Dawn into a hug.

" Uh, heheh. Okay, nice to meet you too." Dawn smiled. May grinned.

" I want you to meet Drew, Dawn." The emerald-eyed boy walked up from behind May.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn."

" The name's Drew." Drew flipped his hair in that I'm-so-cool way. Dawn stared at him.

" Okay, um, that's nice to know?" Dawn said.

" I called Ash, Brock and Max over the phone for the pool party tomorrow! They should be here tomorrow at 3 o'clock." Misty cheered. Drew turned to walk away, but May dragged him back.

" This will be SO fun!" The three girls started chatting. Drew groaned.

---------30 minutes later ------------

May and Drew picked up their poke balls and thanked Nurse Joy.

" So, did you get any new pokemon?" Misty asked, excited as they went outside.

" Of course! Come on out guys!" Blaziken, Glaceon, Delcatty, Beautifly, Leafeon, and Dragonair.

" Wow!" Dawn scanned all of them with her Pokedex.

" You got a nice collection there, May!" Misty looked at the pokemon. " Fire, fighting, ice, grass, normal, dragon, bug and flying types! We could have a battle!" Misty released her pokemon, Gyarados, Corsola, Golduck, Starmie, Dewgong and Walrein.

" Your Psyduck finally evolved!" May smiled as she remembered the clumsy pokemon. "That's good news, or else I would definitely win!" Misty mock smiled.

" Psyduck knew good moves too, but this is better." The redhead grinned.

" Ooh! What about me?" Dawn released her Pachirisu, Empoleon, Lopunny, Togekiss, Natu and (You don't have to believe me) Azelf!

" YOU CAUGHT A LEGENDARY, AND HAVE NEVER SEEN A DRAGONAIR BEFORE?!?!?!?" May shouted at Dawn.

" Um, pretty much, yeah. You know, Ash caught Palkia." Dawn stated. May sighed.

" That's to be expected. All of you have a powerhouse pokemon. Why not me?" May sulked.

" Aw, it's in the training, not the pokemon." Misty reassured May. " Soon you're going to have a Dragonite, and if you're lucky, it'll evolve early!"

" Azelf is good mostly because of the Tms…" Dawn said. (That's from me! Azelf stinks without Tms!)

" IT'S A LEGENDARY AND YOU STILL SAY THAT?!" May shouted.

" Hey, what's with the noise? And the pokemon? Is this a pokemon show or something?" Drew asked as he came out. He released his pokemon too, so now there were a total of 24 pokemon crammed outside.

" Gee Drew, that helped a lot-NOT!" May rolled her eyes. The four moved to a larger area next to a lake, where the water and ice typed happily splashed in the large area of water. Dragonair coiled next to May and settled there. May petted the blue pokemon.

" So, we hear you and Drew are dating?" Dawn asked May. May flushed.

" No! It's that stalker Addison!" May hissed angrily. Misty was taken aback.

" Stalker?" She asked. " She's a world famous WRITER! What happened?" May explained to her two friends what had happened the past few days. Drew looked at the three as they talked. His Roselia came up to him.

" Why don't you tell her that you love her?" It asked. Drew blushed a deep crimson.

" Because I don't!"

" You don't what?" Drew jumped a little as he heard May's voice sounding from behind him.

" Um, nothing." The boy turned away and gave Roselia a glare. The pokemon smiled brightly and pranced away to play with May's Leafeon. May looked at Drew questioningly. Dawn dragged May back to Misty as they played with their pokemon.

---------------------------------------------

" Hey Misty! May! Ash, Max and Brock are here!" Dawn called from outside the door. Some people have already come to the party! Let's hurry!" May and Misty came out and smiled. The three ran off towards the pool.

--------------------------------------------------

" No wonder Ash was so excited." Misty looked towards open field not too far from the pool. " Look at all the pokemon battles."

" We could fight as a trio." May suggested. Dawn nodded. The girls sat in their bikinis in the pool, watching other people swim or battle.

" Or we could move to the hot tub!" Dawn squealed. The three girls ran over and soaked themselves. May's Delcatty released itself, and soaked itself in the water on May's lap. Drew watched them from afar.

" Why aren't you doing anything?" Ash asked Drew. He followed Drew's gaze towards May. " Oh, I see. HEY MAY! DREW WANTS YOU TO-hey!" Drew, who pushed Ash into the water, cut of ash. Ash growled playfully and wrestled Drew into the water. The two boys tumbled in the water; play fighting as they splashed around. Misty watched as Ash challenged Drew to a battled. As they ran towards the grass, Misty got up.

" I say we should challenge the boys to a fight, including Brock."

" Well, why not?" Dawn said cheerfully. She and May got up and headed towards Ash and Drew. When they got there, Ash and Drew agreed, and Max had to pull Brock away from the women, who had been staring at him in an odd way.

" All right, I'll fight, but only if you let me be with Lucy afterwards!" Brock stared at the snake queen.

" Lucy's here?" Ash asked, and saw Brock drooling at the sight. Everyone sweat dropped.

" Okay, let's do this! Boys against girls, two pokemon each." Drew smirked. " Go, Flygon!"

" Pikachu! I choose you!" Pikachu lept from Ash's side.

" Go! Sudowoodo!" Brock sent out the tree like pokemon.

" Togekiss! Come on out!" Dawn called.

" Gyarados! I choose you!" Misty shouted. May hesitated.

" Um May, aren't you going to send out a pokemon?" Brock asked. May nodded confidently, shaking away whatever had bothered her, and took a hold of a necklace hanging around her neck with a poke ball attached to it, and threw it out in the air.

" I didn't know THAT was what was inside there." Misty muttered. Mew floated around, happy to be out of its poke ball.

" HOW COME YOU HAVE MEW?" Ash shouted, surprised, then turned serious. " Mew should be free, not in that ball.

" I didn't catch it. Mew did." May said. " She wanted to come too." Drew was slightly surprised, but didn't hesitate to attack.

" Flygon! Use Dragon Breath on Mew" Drew called to his pokemon.

" Mew, shield everyone!" May shouted.

" Pikachu, Thunder shock on Togekiss!"

" Togekiss, Protect, and follow with Sky attack!" Dawn yelled. Togekiss flew up high and stayed there.

" Sudowoodo! Rock slide!" Brock ordered, and looked around, hoping Lucy was watching, which she was. As Brock waved to her, May took this to her advantage, and ordered Mew to turn invisible and use Surf on Sudowoodo. (Mew can learn EVERY HM, and EVERY TM!) The attack knocked out Sudowoodo. Brock turned back, shocked, then returned Sudowoodo and sent out Steelix.

" Mew, surf once again!"

" Steelix! Dig!" Steelix dug down into ground, narrowly dodging the attack.

" Pikacku! Discharge!" Ash ordered as Togekiss came down to attack it. Being super effective, it was knocked out, along with Misty's Gyarados. Misty growled.

" Return Togekiss! Go, Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump on Steelix!" Steelix, who had just came back up, had no time to react and was wiped out. Brock was out, leaving three against two. Brock happily ran off.

" Go! Walrein! Use Blizzard!" The seal-like pokemon came out and attacked Drew's Flygon, who took a heavy toll, but remained in battle.

" Flygon! Earthquake!" Drew ordered. Ash looked at Drew, shocked he would use an all-field move that was a one hit KO. An earthquake occurred, knocking out Pikachu and Empoleon. May had ordered Mew to shield Walrein.

" I choose you! Palkia!" Ash sent out the water legendary.

" Mew! Use Shock Wave on Palkia!" May ordered.

" Walrien! Use Sheer Cold!"

" Mew! Forget that attack and shield yourself!" A pink bubble formed around the pink pokemon.

" Flygon! Fly as high as you can!" Drew yelled. Flygon circled up as, even with the attack's low accuracy, Sheer cold hit Palkia and it fainted. Ash stood there, dumbfounded that he was defeated, then got over it, and sat down with Dawn to watch the battle. It was now two against one.

" Flygon! Circle down as fast as you can and use Hyper Beam on Walrein!"

" Walrein! Counter with Giga Impact!" Misty ordered. May watched as the two pokemon knocked their selves out.

" Return! Walrein!" Misty joined Dawn and Ash.

" Come out! Golem!" Drew threw out a poke ball.

" Surf!"

" Dig!"

" Flamethrower!"

" Stone Edge!" The two continued to throw out attacks. Mew kept shielding itself, but on Stone edge, it was too late, and got hurt a little. Even though it was only a little, May stared in horror, and returned Mew to its poke ball and hung it around her neck again and sent out Glaceon.

" Use Ice beam!" It was a perfect hit. While Golem was recovering from the attack, May was in a rage at Mew being hurt. (Yes, she's overreacting. This is because she made a promise to the generous pokemon that it would seldom get hurt since it helped her. You'll know with what soon) " Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" May continued to command attacks until the super effective attacks knocked out Golem, leaving May the winner. Max, who had been watching, ran over to May, who released Mew, and the two fussed over the pokemon.

" Why are you so afraid of Mew getting hurt?" Misty asked. May looked at her best friend with glassy eyes, then hugged Mew and ran back into the center.

------ Flashback------

" Blaziken!" May sobbed as her last pokemon fainted. The legendary dogs crowded around her, keeping her away from her bruised and bloodied brother.

" Relax. There's no way you can live with all three of them under my control." A voice cackled from behind May. She didn't pay attention. She had promised she was going to take care of Max, and she had failed this. She shouted out in pain as Raikou shocked her again, yet she hung on for the sake of her brother. " Give up." The voice hissed. " There's no hope for you now."

" You're wrong! He's my brother! I will NEVER let you kill him!" May cried out again as Raikou shocked her.

" I SAID GIVE UP!" The voice shouted, obviously angry.

" AND I SAID NO!" May shouted. Her last thought was of her brother as she blacked out.

May groaned as she woke up to see Mew floating in front of her. It healed May more, then settled back and watched May sit up.

" Mew?" May asked.

" Mew saved us May!" Max ran over to May.

" Max! I was so worried!" May cried out as she hugged May. "And thank you Mew. I don't know what I would do without you." Mew smiled, and telepathically asked May if it could come with her.

" A legendary! I don't know… are you up to it…?" Mew unzipped her fanny pack and nudged a poke ball and it disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball rocked once, twice, and three times, then stopped. " Um… okay then. She took out a gold chain from under her shirt, and then attached the ball to her neck. She and her brother silently walked away from the temple, both wondering whose voice that was.

------------------------------------------------

Hmm… I think I should change the genre. I don't know! This time, I request 7 reviews before I make a new chapter. Ta Ta!


	6. Chapter 6

Love In The Strangest People

---------------------------------------------

HIYA PEOPLES! Thx to those of you that reviewed. It keeps my spirits up. YAYSIES FOR REVIEWS!

------------------------------------------

May sat on her on her bed in the pokemon center and held Mew's poke ball.

" I wonder what they're doing?" She muttered. She looked at the poke ball and reattached it to her necklace. Harley stood outside her door in the shadows, listening to her talk. May sighed. " I'm overprotective over Mew, and I know it. And yet, I just can't help myself." Harley listened inventively at the mention of the legendary pokemon, already brewing up a plan. (CURSE YOU HARLEY, ALWAYS BARGING IN THESE CONTESTCHIPPING STORIES! Shutting up now.) " I mean, she helped save my brother and all, and she helped me keep my promise to mom. I'm glad she came with me." Harley decided to step in the room at that moment.

" Hi Hun." Harley fake-cheered. " What were you talking about?" The brunette looked up from her thoughts and became alert. After what had happened, she no longer trusted this devious person. (YAY MAY! Hey, that rhymes!)

" Nothing. Why, Harley?" May asked, putting up her display of fake curiosity. As if I want to know, she thought.

" Oh, just wondering. That's a nice necklace, by the way. Is that a real poke ball?" Harley saw May tense up as she calmly stood up.

" Harley, I'll have you know that some things aren't your business, and no, this isn't a real poke ball. Now get out of here." May gritted through her teeth. She hated to lie, but if it were lying to Harley, she would have no problem at all.

" Ooh, I'm shaking." Harley mocked May. " And what will you do about it? Huh?" Harley laughed in May's face. " Nothing. Want to know why? Because you're a HELPESS little girl that relies on LUCK instead of experience, or even power. You do nothing but twirl around, thinking you're so great. Want to know the reality? You're just a little-"

" Harley, what are you doing here? And why are you talking to May like that?" Drew entered the room and glared at Harley. " Get out of here." Harley snorted, then backed out.

" May, one day, Drew's not going to be here. See you later, suckers!" Harley pranced out of the room.

" Are you okay?" Drew asked May, who was shivering and on the verge of tears.

: Y-yeah. I'm fine."

" Why did you run away like that?" He asked.

" I don't know… I'm so protective over Mew, I just… I don't know." She wiped away her tears. " Anyways, let's get back out there! Race you!" The two laughed as they ran outside.

---------------------------------------------

" Hey May! Bet you I can swim faster than you!" Misty called from in the water.

" You're on!" May jumped in the water, her necklace still on, and began swimming alongside Misty. May touched the edge just before Misty did. " Yet! I beat a water gym leader! Where's my badge?" May asked, jokingly. Misty grinned and said,

" Aw, you know you could beat ANY gym leader with Mew." By accident, Misty said it too loudly, and a large crowd began shouting, 'Mew? Where?!' May glared at Misty.

" It's supposed to be a secret." She growled under her breath. Misty flinched and muttered an apology. When the crowd finally calmed down, seeing there was no Mew, only Harley remained wondering about Mew's whereabouts, having a strong hunch it was in that poke ball around May's neck. The luxury ball dangled on her neck, held by a strong gold chain. The necklace was too tight to take off her neck, Harley thought. So he would have to take it by cutting the gold. After all, gold is soft. (I experienced that first hand when I chewed up a gold ring while it was on my hand, and I skinned myself taking it off. . ) Drew glared at Harley unnoticed, seeing his hateful gaze on May. What is he thinking? Drew wondered. He remembered Mew. Oh no… Drew's gaze wandered to the girl he thought of so much. If Mew meant that much to her, there was no way he was going to let a man dressed in a Cacturne suite take it from her. Ever.

------------------------------------------------

Max saw Drew stare at his sister and Saw Harley glaring at the same person. Ash was too busy stuffing his face at the snack counter to notice, and Brock… yeah. Being her brother, Max knew of May's affection for Drew and saw that he returned it. And yet both were too stubborn to admit it. That's SOMETHING they have in common, besides their love for roses. Max thought. He knew Harley was never any good. Both boys were staring at his sister, feeling the opposite things. The girls were happily oblivious to Drew's attention for May, and Max… was bored.

----------------------------------------------

" I think I should flirt, and see what happens. I mean both of you already have your boyfriends-I mean crushes, and there are some pretty cute guys here." Dawn looked around.

" That's a good idea. With your looks, I think you could wrap ANY boy around your pinky. Just don't pick… the wrong guys." Misty said. Dawn nodded, knowing what she meant, and got out of the pool to get her flirt on. May looked after her.

" I sure wish we had the courage to flirt hopelessly like that…" May sighed. Misty sweat dropped at the sincere stupidity in May's words.

" Um, May, if you knew how many times Drew looks at you a day, you would be surprised. You don't need to flirt. I wish it were the same for Ash." Misty sighed.

" Aw, come on, you know he likes you. I mean look at- never mind." May stared at the hunched form of Ash eating.

" Um, yeah. I know." Misty sweat dropped again and stared at Brock. " This is like heaven here for Brock, I mean pretty much EVERY girl here is wearing a bikini. And that's enough for Brock. Even YOU are wearing a bikini, and I've never seen you wearing one. Hoping to impress that special someone?" Misty winked at May, who was blushing madly. She looked over her shoulder, and to her surprise, saw Drew looking at her too. The two blushed and looked away.

-----------------------------------------------

Harley saw May blush and look away from someone and followed her gaze to Drew, who was glaring at him. Harley walked over to him and asked,

" You like her don't you? Just beware what I said." Harley jeered. " It's dangerous to kiss alone." Drew blushed madly as Harley whispered something in this ear, then pushed Harley away, and walked in the opposite direction, back in the center. Harley saw this as a chance to do something, while Drew was gone.

---------------------------------------------

May saw Harley walk over and snorted.

" What do you want, Harley?"

" Drew asked me to give this to you." Harley handed her a piece of paper. May got up and took the note, getting it slightly wet, and read it.

May,

I just wanted you to know that I think you're a miserable failure of a coordinator. A pathetic piece of trash that's so clumsy, you can't even walk two steps without tripping over. Forget everything we ever did. It was an attempt to cover up my hatred for you. Next time we meet, don't even bother to talk to me.

Drew

May stared at the note, reading it over and over again, unable to process this. (Yes, this idea was from Green with Envy. If the author reads this, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) Finally, she spoke.

" I don't believe you."

" I was just with him a second ago. See? He's gone now. He told me to give this to you and tell you that he's leaving." Harley smirked as May began to tremble and cry. " Well, bye Hun!" Harley walked away, holding in laughter at what he had done. Misty swam over and patted May on the back.

" What's wrong?" She asked. May shoved the paper into her face and, for the second time that day, ran into the center. Misty scanned it, then grew red in the face. " Why that son of a- ARGH!" She stomped off towards Drew's room.

-------------------------------------------------

As he walked towards his room, Drew saw May run pass him, crying again, followed by Misty, who stopped at the sight of him.

" What's wrong with her?" He asked, showing what Misty believed to be fake concern.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL AND HEARTLESS, YOU JERK!" Misty pulled out her-DUN DUN DUN DUUNN!!!! MALLET OF DOOM! And bonked Drew on the head repeatedly. " This one is for even GIVING May this note!" One bonk. " This one is for being so HEARTLESS about it!" Two bashes. " THIS ONE IS FOR INSULTING MY BEST FRIEND!" Three so far… " THIS ONE IS FOR DOING IT, EVEN AFTER ALL YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Four now. " THIS ONE IS FOR MAKING HER CRY!" Five hits! " THIS ONE IS FOR BEING SO KIND TO HER, THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN SO CRUEL!" Six hits. " AND THIS ONE IS FOR KISSING HER, THEN REJECTING HER!" Seven hits. Drew moaned as Misty put her mallet back.

" I'm not done yet. Shall I continue?" She asked sweetly. Drew glared.

" What the heck was that for?" He asked. Misty glared at him with the- DUN DUN DUN DUUNN!!!! THE EVIL EYE OF TORTURE!!

" WHADDAYA MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" Misty screamed in his ear.

" I think I've gone deaf. And, I made her cry?" Drew asked. Misty popped a vein.

" HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?! SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW FOR GIVING SUCH A SWEET GIRL THAT LOVED YOU TO THE BRINK OF HER HEART A REJECTION NOTE!" Misty pulled out her mallet and hit him again.

" I gave her a rejection note?" Drew asked, eyes wide.

" Yeah! Before you came in!" Misty glared.

" But I only came in to meet with May, because Harley told me that she- HARLEY!" Drew realized. Misty realized she had just tortured an innocent person and squeaked.

" oops. sorry." She whispered in a tiny voice. Drew had already run off towards May's room.

----------------------------------------------------

May released her pokemon, not including Mew, and smiled at them.

" Blaziken, I want you to take care of Mew and the others. Don't release Mew until… I'm gone." May forced a thin smile and pressed a small dagger to her wrist, and cut deep in. Red was everywhere. She winced, then all became black. The last thing she saw was… " Drew?" She whispered, then blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------

May woke up in a hospital with Misty and Dawn next to her.

" Why am I here?" May asked weakly. " I wanted to-"

" It wasn't from Drew." Misty cut her off. Dawn's eyes grew round with concern.

" Then who was it?" May asked. She had grown pale from lack of blood.

" Who do you think? Harley." Misty said. May turned red in anger.

" WHAT THE-?!? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" May struggled to get up. Misty laughed.

" Good to see you're back. Actually, we did that for you." Dawn giggled.

------ PART YOU DIDN'T SEE!!!!!!------

Misty ran into Dawn as she went to find Harley, and told her about what had happened.

" Hiya girls." Harley grinned devilishly. Misty gave Harley the- DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! EVIL EYE OF TORTURE! And Dawn pulled out a- DUN DUN DUN DUUNNNNN!!!!! EVIL MALLET OF DOOM!!!!!! As did Misty, and together they beat up a VERY sorry Harley!

" THIS IS FOR HURTING THEM!"

" THIS IS FOR HURTING MAY!"

" THIS IS FOR CONFUSING DREW AND I!" (Misty then hit Harley a painful seven times) AND THE TORTURE CONTINUED FOR THE VERY EVIL VERY BAD GIRLIE HARLEY!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

May laughed as Dawn and Misty told her what had happened.

Room next door

A very bruised and bloodied Harley sat moaning in a bed. Even Nurse Joy didn't stop to pity him. Instead, she had pulled out- DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!! THE EVIL MALLET OF DOOM! Yeah, the torture of Harley didn't stop after all…. YAYSIES!!!

Back to May

The girls quieted down as Drew entered the room. Misty and Dawn smiled in a knowing way and exited the room.

" Misty told me you like me." Drew said after an uncomfortable silence. May blushed.

" Yeah… If you don't like me back, it's okay. I understand, I mean-" Drew cut May off with a kiss. Closing her eyes, May began to deepen it, when the doctor came in and saw Drew half covering May holding a very passionate kiss. Smiling, she interrupted,

" I'm sorry, she needs her check up." Drew stopped, and both looked up and blushed. Drew got off May and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I LIKE FLUFF! So tell me what you think!

Harley: I AM NOT VERY BAD, VERY EVIL, OR VERY GIRLIE!

Me: Says you! Pulls out the- DUN DUN DUN DUUUN!!!!! EVEIL MALLET OF DOOM! So begins another hurting session!

Review request: 5 reviews. THX!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Love In The Strangest People

----------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Maple story is SO addicting! You should try it! And no, I'm not being paid to tell you this. Thank you SO MUCH to those that ACTUALLY review my story! You keep my spirits up! Heh! And also, if itachi-sama15 is reading this, I want to give you a special thanks to you for reviewing my first story when it had no reviews. Thank you SO MUCH!! SQEEZY HUGS! Hey, why are you all running away from me…?

---------------------------------------

After a few days, May was able to get out of the hospital. Her loyal friends had waited for her patiently and she needed to give them SQUEEZY HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and to those of you that actually care, Harley was beaten up SEVERELY by Misty and Dawn, in fact so seriously, he couldn't get out for a month. (It doesn't help that the ever so joyful Nurse Joy Beat him up five times so far with her DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!!! MALLET OF DOOM!!!!!! Ever since he came in) May skipped happily out of the hospital to meet up with Misty. The red head turned around and saw May.

" So! Are you feeling better?" Misty asked. May nodded happily and pranced around. Misty sweat dropped. " They gave you sugar, didn't they?" May squealed and gave Misty a DUN DUN DUN DUUUN!!!!! SUFFOCATING SQUEEZY HUG!! Misty gasped for air as May finally let go and zoomed off to give the rest of the gang a DUN DUN DUN DUUUN!!!! SUFFOCATING SQEEZY HUG!!! (I'm doing that a lot now lately… BECAUSE I HAD SUGAR!!!) Everyone OBVIOUSLY spent the rest of the day avoiding May and her SQEEZY HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------

Drew didn't feel safe for May to sleep by herself. That night, he crept into the room she shared with Dawn and Misty and sat 'guard' there. May slept peacefully, unaware of the creaking noise Drew made. Suddenly, Harley's voice sounded from behind him.

" What are you, a pervert?" Drew was confused. Harley was beaten up! How could he be out of bed? But when he turned around, he saw a-

" Harley, why have you turned into a toy race car with a radio that has your picture taped on it that's strapped onto the car's back?" Drew hissed, hoping to not wake anyone up. Unfortunately, Dawn was a light sleeper, and she awoke to the noise, and screeched out,

" HARLEY ALERT!" Misty yawned and awoke, but May stayed peacefully sleeping, being an EXTREMELY HEAVY SLEEPER. Misty glared at the car.

" Um, Drew, what's with that car with Harley on it?" Dawn asked, puzzled.

" He couldn't get out of the hospital, so he had to this." Drew replied. 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second-

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone in the room screamed with laughter, except for the car, and May, who out of nowhere began sleep talking,

" Yay! My dream come true!" Everyone stopped to listen to May mutter. " Pink fluffy bunnies in a meadow of jelly kangaroos, with pokemon and DREWSY!!!" Everyone sweat dropped, even the car. (O.o I didn't know cars could sweat drop! Lolz)

" Um… WHAT did she say?" Drew asked, confused.

" Um, you're her dream come true?" Dawn laughed nervously. Misty smiled.

" The only way to wake her at this time is… TICKLE ATTACK!!" Misty shouted, yet nobody jumped on her. May began screaming in her sleep, laughing at the same time.

" AGH!! MISTY AND DAWN ARE TICKLING ME!! AND DREW IS LICKING ME? Wait, Drew's licking me?" May woke up and smiled at everyone. " Hi there! I don't know what everyone's doing in here, but I just had the BEST dream ever! I was in a meadow, with bunnies, jelly kangaroos, and DREW! And then, my dream changed to Misty and Dawn tickling me, and Drew was LICKING ME! His breath was all warm…" May sighed. Tumbleweed passed through the room. All of a sudden, a hand appeared out of the car, and headed straight for May's necklace! May got serious.

" Go Mew! Use special attack number 3!" Tiny mixtures of the elements formed an energy ball that was aimed at the car. In three seconds flat, the car was literally burned to ashes.

" Um… Special attack?" Misty asked.

" Um… Mew knows a total of 12 attacks." May smiled. She then plopped on her bed and fell asleep again. Drew smirked.

" Before you go to sleep, I need to do something." He went over and licked her face. Gathering up the ashes with a bag that came out of nowhere, he left. May sat blushing, then fell asleep sitting up. The other two girls went to bed too, blissfully dreaming happy dreams. And May was dreaming of pink bunnies and Drew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley woke up the next morning, declaring he was fine, despite the GIGANTIC LUMP on his head, and was released out of the hospital because nobody cared about him. He never really understood why. (YAY! HARLEY'S STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley glares) Maybe if he knew it was because he was stupid, unkind, a liar, very inconsiderate, only-loves-his-pokemon, and- Never mind. Anyway, Harley was set on getting that Mew. All he had to do was get it to like him, and trust me, Harley is good at that. He tried to look normal as he walked instead of limping, but he couldn't hold out. He sent out a poke ball.

" Go! My darling pokemon! I want you to carry me to May!" (OOH! GUESS WHAT HIS POKEMON IS!!!) The pokemon silently obeyed and carried its trainer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May, Misty and Dawn sat on a grassy knoll, doing nothing in particular.

" Why don't we have a battle?" Dawn suggested.

" Nah." May rejected.

" Or we could go shopping!" May smiled. Misty groaned.

" We already did that." She gestured towards the HUGE bags next to them.

" OR we could play truth or dare!" Misty squealed.

" PERFECT! All three exclaimed.

" You first Misty!" Dawn grinned evilly. "Truth or Dare?"

" Um… DARE!!!" Misty smiled happily. Dawn laughed happily.

" WRONG CHOICE! I dare you to tell Ash that you love him!" Misty turned a crimson red.

" Whaa-? But-but-but-but- FINE!" Misty ran off, Dawn and May following her. Ash was coming out of the center,

" Hi Ash!" Dawn and May bubbled. Misty blushed furiously and blurted out,

" ASH, ILOVEYOUWITHALLMYHEARTANDIHOPEYOULOVEMEBACK!!" The three ran off. Ash stood, stunned and holding a hot dog.

" Um…heheh." He blushed and ran off to find Max.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty blushed furiously and blushed once more.

" I hope he know that that was just a dare."

" You know, we didn't ask you to include the 'all my heart and I hope you love me back' part!" May laughed hysterically. Misty turned red and turned away.

" Some dare!" She muttered. " Now it's May's turn!" Misty smiled, ready to have some fun.

" Truth." May closed her eyes.

" Aw, to baby to pick dare?" Misty mock cooed.

" Nah… just being safe." May smiled. Misty thought a minute, then said,

" Do you like Drew?" Misty smiled, hoping for the best.

" As a friend, yes. And that's the truth." May grinned. Misty groaned.

" Darn."

" Now it's your turn Dawn. Truth or dare?" May asked. Dawn released her Empoleon.

" What do you think, Empoleon? Truth or Dare?" Empoleon looked at its trainer and smiled, telling her to decide.

" Okay…….. That was a waste of time. I choose Dare!"

" Great!" May smiled evilly. " I dare you to kiss that boy Andrew you were with that other day at the boy, then run off, ignoring him until he kisses you back." Dawn muttered something, and returned her pokemon. Then she got up and started walking towards the center. May and Misty followed happily. As they walked in, Ash bumped into Misty, causing her to fall down with Ash on top of her. She blushed madly and gently pushed Ash off, starting to stutter. May nodded knowingly and she left with Dawn to give the two privacy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn knocked on the door, May hiding around the corner. A boy stepped out.

" Um, Andrew?" Dawn blushed madly and tugged on her raven hair.

" Oh, hi Dawn!" The brunette boy smiled warmly. " What are you doing here?" As the two continued to talk, May noticed her necklace rise into the air. May released Mew.

" Mew, what's wrong?" May whispered. Mew smiled brightly and teleported May outside, motioning towards the lake. As May peered closer, a sudden blue face popped out of the water.

" Happy!" It said.

" Manaphy?!" May asked, astonished. " What are you doing here?"

" May? I'm here because of that purple haired man in a cacturne outfit." Manaphy said.

" OH MY GOSH! MANAPHY, YOU CAN TALK!!!" May shouted. Mew nodded happily and twirled around May in circles.

" Yes, I can talk now! May, I have this feeling that that creepy man is after Mew. All of the other pokemon have begun to come here, feeling that one of their leaders is in danger. I have gathered the other intelligent pokemon." May was bewildered that the blue pokemon could talk so much.

" Like what?" May asked. Suddenly Jirachi, Celebi, Uxie, Mesprit, Dialga and a number of other legendaries gathered around May. It was good there weren't any trainers around, or the pokemon would be gone in a snap.

" What are all of you doing here?" May asked in wonder.

" The Prince of the sea gathered us here today to prevent Mew from danger. That man, Harley, is a threat to Mew. He has a Dark ball that would taint Mew's heart, sending the world out of balance." Dialga telepathically told May. Celebi nodded. Deoxys continued,

" We come to help you destroy the ball, because Mew cannot do it alone." Mew's blue eyes sparkled; seemingly oblivious to the danger of being caught it was in. May nodded solemnly as Jirachi told through telepathy the plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

' I'm just here to visit… heh." Dawn muttered nervously. Andrew let her in. " I wanted to say something…"

" What did you want to say?" Andrew asked. Dawn inwardly panicked as she leaned forward and met Andrew's lips. She mentally winced, prepared for rejection, but was surprised when a tongue met her lips, asking for an entrance. Suddenly, Misty and Ash opened the door, astonished at the sight of Dawn making out with Andrew.

" Er… we'll be leaving." Misty carefully backed out of the room. Andrew and Dawn began to stutter.

" No, it's okay! You can come in!" Andrew and Dawn said at the same time.

" Aw, how cute! They said it at the same time!" Misty squealed. Ash sighed.

" You girls are so weird." He said, putting his arms behind his head. Misty snapped her head towards him.

" What…did…you…SAY?!" Misty growled through clenched teeth. Ash put his hands in front of his head.

" Nothing! I just meant…. Um… you look nice today?"

" Thank you." Misty withdrew. Ash sweat dropped. Dawn got of Andrew and looked around.

" Hey, where'd May go?" Dawn asked. Misty looked around.

" I don't know. That's a good question."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley clutched the ball given to him from Giovanni. The leader of Team Rocket had claimed that it would taint Mew's heart, sending the world into chaos, making it much easier to pull of things like robberies and theft. Oh well, Harley thought. He's paying me for this. I have to pull it off. And if I'm lucky, maybe he'll let me keep Mew. The question is how to catch it when May already has it… The poke ball! That's right. All I have to do is destroy that ball around May's neck while Mew's already out of its poke ball. That twerp is too weak to catch Mew, I bet. She'll probably start to cry when I grab Mew. Harley clutched the ball as he ran towards the lake. He had seen a small crowd of legendaries head towards there earlier, so he assumed they were gathering to protect Mew. He pushed away a small branch to reveal the lake, surprised to see nothing. As he stepped out, a Psychic suddenly lifted him up.

" Thought you could get away with it, huh?" May glared at Harley.

" For once you're actually thinking. I didn't know you had brains." Harley sneered. May scowled as Deoxys used Psychic to lift the ball to her.

" Why are you so intent on catching Mew? She deserves to go wherever she wants."

" Yeah, but that didn't stop you from going on to catch Mew." Harley spat.

" More like it caught itself." May smirked. Harley narrowed his eyes.

" Mew wanted to go with a girl like YOU? I must say, May. You are full of surprises." May giggled.

" Hey, that rhymed!" She laughed. Harley smirked.

" See? In a situation like this, you laugh! Smile all you want, soon Mew will become Shadow Mew, Sending the world out of balance. And there's nothing you can do about it." Harley said proudly. " And Mew will be MINE!" Dialga smiled slightly. Manaphy poked its head out of the water.

" What's that? Is it a pokemon?" Harley noticed Manaphy glaring at him.

" Of course I'm a pokemon you nitwit. And this ball will be gone soon enough. There's nothing you can do about it." Harley stared at it.

" First of all, I'm NOT a nitwit. To prove it…" Harley struggled against the Psychic Mesprit and Uxie were holding and threw out a bunch of poke balls. " Go, my darlings!" Out came Ariados, Wigglytuff, (Is it Wigglytuff? I keep getting the evolutions mixed up) Altaria, Lapras and Umbreon. May looked at them.

" Seems you ditched some pokemon for new ones." May stared at the set of pokemon. Umbreon is a dark type, which is bad, May thought. Psychic types are weak against Dark types, and many of the legendaries here are part psychic. The others shouldn't be that big of a problem.

" Rayquaza! Moltres! Articuno! Zapdos! Fight those pokemon! You too, Dragonair!" May threw a poke ball to reveal the dragon pokemon.

" You know May, it's getting crowded. Might attract attention." Harley raised an eyebrow. (ONE THAT'S UGLY!!!! CHA!) May glared at him as she sent out her Glaceon.

" Glaceon, use Ice beam and freeze up Harley!" May ordered, just as Drew appeared.

" May! What's with all these legendaries?" Drew stared at the huge crowd of pokemon.

" How did you know I was here?" May asked, ignoring Drew's question.

" I didn't. All these pokemon are causing a huge commotion."

" That's right." Dawn and the others walked up from behind the two.

" Look at all the pokemon!" Misty and Ash stared. Andrew also stared.

" Listen, I need you guys to hold off the crowd that's bound to come here. I'm afraid they'll try to capture the pokemon." May sighed. " Drew, send some pokemon into battle. Misty, you and the others try to hold off the people that I HEAR COMING!" Misty, Ash, Andrew and Dawn ran off as a crowd began to come.

" What did you do to Harley?" Drew asked in wonder.

" He's trying to catch Mew." May said.

" For ONCE your thinking." Drew teased as he sent out Roselia to help Dragonair finish off Lapras. May returned Glaceon and used a bunch of potions and revives to help revive Uxie, Mesprit, Zapdos, Deoxys, Jirachi, Articuno and Moltres, whom she ordered to stay back. (Have you ever tried to juggle a bunch of characters at once? It's a PAIN!) Manaphy jumped into May's arms. When the last of Harley's pokemon fainted, May ordered the pokemon to continue to attack the Dark ball. Attacks kept flying at it until the ball began to glow red, and exploded.

--------------------------------------­­­­­----------------------------------------

" Hear that, Misty?" Ash asked as they watched Palkia entertain the crowd. " That must mean the ball's gone." The crowd turned ran to gather around the lake to see what happened. Ash returned Palkia and followed Dawn and Andrew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

May sighed as the last of the legendaries left, leaving Manaphy.

" I guess your going to go back to the temple of the sea." Manaphy nodded, jumping into the lake.

" Happy love May!" Manaphy cheered before swimming down into the water. Drew looked at May.

" So your one of the people of the water, eh? That's interesting to know."

" It's boring to know." May stated.

" Why so serious all of the sudden?" Drew asked as Mew released itself.

" Mew!" It cheered. May smiled. I don't know… for some reason, I kind of miss dealing with bad guys. Heheh." The crowd arrived, Officer Jenny leading them.

" Hey look! Harley's frozen!" Ash laughed as Officer Jenny had her Arcanine use Flamethrower to melt Harley down. Harley glared as Jenny handcuffed him.

" Next time we meet, I'm not going to play nice anymore!" He shouted at May. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him.

" You never did!" She shouted back. And Ash took a hotdog that appeared out of nowhere and ate it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of the story cuz I can't think of any more ideas for this one. Boom. Kaput. Gone. That also means you don't have to review this, but… could you PLEASE?

Puppy dog eyes It would mean a lot ta me. And that's it! And no, I won't give you a Sqeezy hug… grumbles


	8. Author's note:PLZ READ!

Author's note

This is for those of you who wondered about Mew's attacks. Thx, and BYESIES!!

Mew knows Flamethrower, Surf, Shock Wave, and Psychic, then the second round of special attacks are Shield, Elemental Fury, Mind destruction, which makes the enemy's head fill with confusement, causing it to faint from trying to think right too hard, but it confuses the user, and Ice rain, which is similar to hail, except it 'rains' HUGE daggers made of ice. The third round has moves that don't have names, where one of them is where every single pokemon in the battle field faints, including the user, another is used when the pokemon is extremely angry, it unleashes it's fury in the form of fire, but it makes the user tired, another is making extremely sharp mountains pop up from nowhere on the battle field. If you're lucky, it spikes your enemy, and the LAST attack is combining EVERY SINGLE ON OF THESE ATTACKS TOGETHER, EXCEPT for the one where every pokemon faints.


End file.
